Un Día Lejano
by DannySaotome
Summary: "Tal vez algún día lejano quizás te vuelva a encontrar" Akane... mi Akane... ¿Por qué...?


¡Hola!

Bienvenidos una vez más a una de mis historias, es un gusto compartir con ustedes otra de mis invenciones. Esta vez les traigo algo realmente diferente, es algo dramático, creo yo que mucho más de lo poco de este género que he realizado.

Es un song- fic muy corto, pero lleno de sentimientos. Me inspiré en una de las canciones de mi querido informante, la persona por la cual me entero de terremotos, accidentes, farándula, política, economía… etc, les presento a todos ustedes a: **Juanes, **sí señores él es el que me informa de todo acontecimiento, ya no necesito ver las noticias, porque él siempre estará dispuesto a brindarme información. XD La canción que escogí se titula: "**Un día lejano", **espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten mucho. ^^

Sería genial que lo leyeran escuchando la canción, da un toque más… sentimental.

PD: La autora sale corriendo…

**Un día Lejano**

"_**A veces me da por volver a pensar, en esos días que el tiempo borró  
Y en las huellas que dejó**_**"**

La lluvia caía implacable golpeando con fuerza el cristal de mi ventana; era un día tormentoso, tan oscuro y lúgubre como mi propia vida. Mis ganas de vivir y el coraje que me caracterizaban se habían esfumado de manera tan efímera, que el vacio que habitaba en mi interior se intensificaba.

No podía sacar de mi mente aquella desgarradora escena, llevaba días encerrado en mi habitación con la mirada perdida, recordando vívidamente como su mano aferrada a la mía iba perdiendo calidez, como su agarre se hacía cada vez más débil…. La tristeza y la impotencia me embargaban, aún ahora, eso me carcomía el alma. Di un fuerte golpe con mis puños sobre la duela, apretando mis párpados con fuerza.

Ningún dolor podía compararse a este, ningún entrenamiento podía devolverte una vida, ningún sentimiento tenía el poder para regresar lo más valioso que tuviste, simplemente era algo… irreversible… Un tibio líquido humedeció mis ojos y un par de lágrimas cayeron a la duela. Dolía tanto saber que la perdí sin siquiera poder intentar hacer algo para que no sucediera…

– ¿Por qué, Akane?… ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por qué… no me lo dijiste…?

Silencio, sólo él respondía mis cuestionamientos, esas preguntas jamás hallarían respuesta, porque la única dueña de aquellas contestaciones que ahora embargaban mi alma en un profundo abismo de tristeza, se había marchado… llevándose con ella mi ser, mi fortaleza, mis ganas… yo me había convertido en un cuerpo vacío, atestado de tristeza y remordimiento.

"_**Y cada vez que me alejo te siento más  
Y cada vez es más fuerte el sentimiento  
De que algún día podrás volver  
A sanar nuestro amor"**_

Cada día que pasa, me siento aún más culpable, por haber sido tan ciego, por no haber hecho lo que debía cuando podía. Por no haberme enterado a tiempo… pero tú… si tan sólo hubieras confiado en mí, si me hubieras dicho yo… Habría hecho lo que fuera para que estuvieras ahora conmigo. Pero tu maldito orgullo, esa sobreprotección al no querer preocupar a nadie fueron los culpables de que te perdiera…

Ahora me dejas aquí, con este sinsabor que está acabando lentamente conmigo, con este enorme e interminable nudo en la garganta que no me permite pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no sea en ti… En cada momento que pasé a tu lado y fui tan tonto de desperdiciarlo…

–Soy un idiota…–susurré.

Este sentimiento me corroe el alma, me consume al punto de querer huir despavorido de aquí, para reunirme contigo en donde quiera que estés. Porque prefiero morir, antes de imaginarme un lugar en el que no estés. Tal vez así, pueda verte una vez más para expresarte lo que en vida te oculté por tanto tiempo.

"_**A veces me da por correr y escapar  
Por lamentar lo que nunca te di  
Lo que siempre te escondí"**_

Quisiera abrazarte y decirte todo lo que siento, reunirme contigo y no dejar que nadie se interponga entre nosotros. No dejarte ir jamás… porque yo… te amo… pero no hice otra cosa más que hacerte enfadar. No reuní el valor necesario para decirte que eras todo para mí… porque creí que no sentías lo mismo, tuve miedo… miedo a tu rechazo, miedo a perderte… pero ahora jamás podré hacértelo saber, te fuiste de aquí sin saber que te amaba, que daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario… Te marchaste dejándome este maldito remordimiento por no hacer lo correcto cuando aún había tiempo…

– ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!– Grité con desesperación, nuevamente golpeando con mi empuñadora el suelo. – ¿Akane, por qué me lo ocultaste…?

Tomé de mi bolsillo un pequeño pedazo de papel, lo abrí con devoción y resentimiento, mientras mis párpados recorrían por enésima vez aquellas letras que ella había escrito con tanto dolor y resignación:

"_Sé que leerás esto y correrás a buscarme para reconfortarme, pero ya será demasiado tarde… enfrentaré mi destino con valentía, a pesar de que mi interior esté lleno de miedo, incertidumbre y aflicción. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí, alegraste mi corazón de una manera inimaginable y créeme, me iré realmente halagada por haberte conocido y haber compartido contigo tantos momentos… _

_Siento tanto no poder acompañarte por más tiempo, como efectivamente lo hubiera deseado, pero no puedo hacer nada contra esto que está matándome lentamente. Ya no me queda mucho tiempo, toda mi vida he tenido que lidiar con esta enfermedad que dentro de poco terminará conmigo… Sólo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de mis errores y mi carácter fuerte, siempre te amé… aunque jamás te lo dijera, siempre fue así. Tal vez no sientas lo mismo por mí, pero no quería irme sin que supieras mis sentimientos. _

_Ranma, en verdad siento no haberte comentado, y siento aún más que ahora tengas que enterarte de esta manera, pero no quería preocuparte, porque sabía de antemano que harías lo que fuera porque me curara, pero eso es imposible, sólo quería que el tiempo que pasaras a mi lado lo hicieras sin preocupaciones, sin que sintieras una enorme barrera que nos separara… por eso lo hice. Lo siento mucho…"_

–Akane… mi Akane… ¿Por qué…?

"_**Tal vez algún día lejano quizás te vuelva a encontrar  
Tal vez algún día lejano quizás te pueda olvidar  
Te pueda olvidar, te pueda olvidar"**_

Este dolor se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar, sentía un vacio y una impotencia tan grande que estaba llegando al límite de atentar contra mi vida.

La lluvia caía con más intensidad, al tiempo que la noche se hacía más notoria. Estaba tan destrozado que opté por regresar a mi futón e intentar conciliar el sueño, aunque no lo consiguiera con facilidad, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo.

Me recosté y cerré mis ojos, intentando despejar mi mente de aquella última imagen que no me dejaba en paz. Ver su rostro completamente pálido y sin vida encogía mi corazón firmemente, me sentía ahogado en un inmenso mar de melancolía y frustración… nada lograba alejar esa imagen de mi memoria.

Un rato más tarde, después de dar vueltas en mi futón, logré dormir. Estaba soñando y ella estaba ahí, vestida de blanco, con un resplandor que la hacía lucir hermosa, habían rosas blancas a nuestro alrededor; todo lo que allí había le daba tranquilidad y paz a mi alma. Me quedé un momento observando el paisaje, luego volví a posar mi vista en Akane, quien ahora me extendía su mano, caminé hacia ella sin titubear hasta poder sentir su extremidad, la cual no podía palpar, sólo podía percibir una tibieza tan pura y celestial rodeando mi mano, impregnándome de tranquilidad y seguridad al instante.

Se quedó observándome por un momento, sonriendo de manera angelical, regalándome placidez y calma con su mirada.

–Sé cómo te sientes… –declaró. –Pero no debes pensar en morir, porque aún tienes muchas cosas que realizar...

–Me es difícil estar en un lugar donde no estés. Tú no confiaste en mí… y te perdí, quiero permanecer aquí contigo, no pienso regresar. – Supliqué.

–No es así… tienes que regresar, cuando llegue el momento nos reuniremos aquí, y ya nada podrá separarnos, entre tanto, debes seguir con tu vida normal… aún queda mucho por hacer.

– ¡Me rehúso, no pienso perderte de nuevo! Porque yo… porque te amo, no quiero hacerlo…

Ella no perdió la calma ante mi declaración, simplemente me observó con ternura y con su extremidad acarició mi rostro.

"_**Y cada vez que me alejo te siento más  
Y cada vez es más fuerte el sentimiento  
De que algún día podrás volver  
A sanar nuestro amor"**_

–Sé que me amas, pero me llevarás siempre contigo… y algún día podrás volver, para quedarte conmigo…

De nuevo esa sensación de vació se apoderaba de mi corazón, me dolía tanto no poder estar a su lado, tener que regresar y despertar sabiendo que no podría volver a verla…

Cada vez era más fuerte el sentimiento de necesidad que me embargaba…

–Te amo… – musitó.

Mientras mi cuerpo iba siendo arrastrado por una fuerza invisible, que me alejaba cada vez más de ella, lo último que pude apreciar, fue su silueta a lo lejos extendiendo una de sus manos en señal de un adiós, mientras su voz en mi mente repetía:

"_**Tal vez algún día lejano quizás te vuelva a encontrar"**_

**FIN.**

**Notas finales: **

(Danny aparece con un escudo anti bombas y tomates) Bien, sé que ustedes querrán matarme, o quizá no o.o pero para todos aquellos que tengan sentimientos asesinos hacia mí, les digo esto:

No, no y no! No es en absoluto mi culpa que la cosa haya salido así tan triste, si quieren vengarse pueden lanzarle bombas, conejo-bombas, estrellas ninjas, katanas… lo que sea, a Juanes, sí a él, así como lo leen, ya que él fue el que escribió la canción, y el culpable de que mi inspiración haya sido esa. Así que ya saben… XDD

Por otro lado y ya hablando relativamente más en serio, quiero agradecerle a Trekumy por amenazarme con su katana para que escribiera, por animarme en esos momentos en donde me quedaba trancada… y por ayudarme y leerme. ^^ A ella también pueden enviarle bombazos, jejeje XDD

Bien, me voy despidiendo, agradeciendo a todos los que leen esta bonita historia, y más aún a los que me regalan un poquito de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, que cabe resaltar que son una buena fuente de inspiración para seguir escribiendo.

Un besote, hasta la próxima!


End file.
